


Шрамы.

by gingercider



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Нагито абсолютный счастливчик.Он прячет шрамы.
Kudos: 8





	Шрамы.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Scars.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841209) by [clarity (gingercider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/clarity)



Нагито под длинными рукавами прячет шрамы.  
Не то чтобы он боялся: пока Нагито не захочет, никто их не увидит.  
Нагито абсолютный счастливчик.

Он прячет шрамы.

Не то чтобы кому-то было до него дело.

С руками-то всё понятно: с ними проще, лучше уж руки. Если бы не руки, он бы…

_С руками-то всё понятно._

По его спине тянется вереница других шрамов. От осколков стекла, от лопнувшей от ударов кожи, от чужих ножей.  
Его ноги — журнал учёта вывихов и переломов. Закрытых. _Открытых.  
_ Он устал от больниц. От травм. От людей.  
От себя.

От себя. От себя. От себя. От себя. От себя. От себя. От себя. От себя.

Он устал. Его тошнило. От еды тошнило раньше — он не мог есть нормально годами, — теперь же — от всего остального тоже.

Два пальца в рот.  
Два к виску.

_Бам!_

Он в любой момент мог бы разжиться пистолетом, если на то была бы его воля.

Два пальца в рот.

Он не умер тогда, потому что ему повезло.

Вы слышали об Академии Пик Надежды?  
Нагито бы с этого пика сбросился.  
Ха. Ха. Ха.  
Что бы от него тогда осталось?

Не то чтобы кому-то было до него дело.

Ветер трепал его волосы. Нагито и за ними прятал шрамы.  
В го-ло-ве.

— Эй.

«Эй?»  
Нагито встрепенулся. У паренька мерзкий голос и мерзкая форма.  
«Эй?» Это он сказал?

— Эй, — и сел рядом с ним на скамейку. — Тут не занято же?

Нагито цокает языком.  
— Невежливо. Надо было спросить до того, как сел, — улыбается.  
Нагито не умеет улыбаться.

Мама всегда говорила Нагито, что его улыбки — дикие и ватные.

Парень только кивнул в ответ и  
— Мне нравятся твои шрамы.

«Ась?»

— На шее.  
Парень улыбнулся.

_Он умеет._

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
